I'm In Love With My Sister!
by zersesa
Summary: Miku's parents are divorced. She lives with her Mother, and they move to a town, where Miku meets Luka. Miku comes home with a surprise. Luka and Miku are Step Sisters! This is a Yuri/Shoujo Ai Fanfiction. I suck at summaries, so If you want more, PLEASE REVIEW! Sorry for mistakes that I did. Hope you Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**This whole story is in Miku's POV**

 _Beep. Beep. Beep…_ I woke up to the sound of my alarm going off. The alarm read 6:25 A.M. I had about an hour until school would start. I went to the bathroom to tie up my hair into my usual twin tails. My long teal hair was way too long to not tie up, so I had no choice. I put on my uniform quickly, and went downstairs to eat breakfast. I was transferring to a new school. My mom and dad got divorced when I was 3, I had an sister too, but I forgot how she looked like since she went with my dad. I didn't know where my dad went so I lived with my mom ever since, but I don't see her much, since she works a lot. The clock read 7:20. I had to start going to school, this was my first day at high school, this was my second year of high school.

I go up to the school, and see my teacher in the front of the school waiting for me.

"Miku! Over here. You'll be in my class now. Let's go now, class is about to start and I want to introduce you to our class. Oh and my name is, Meiko. Call me Meiko-Senpai please." She had short brown hair, about shoulder length, and a cheery voice. She was actually pretty tall, well at least taller than me, and I'm pretty short.

"Hello… Nice to meet you Meiko-senpai. Are we there yet?" To be honest, I sounded childish. I didn't mean to do that, I'm totally honest, it just came out that way. Meiko-Senpai stayed quiet until we approached a classroom.

"Wait outside until I call you to come in." Meiko-senpai walked into the classroom, and closed the door behind her. I couldn't hear say anything until she called my name. I remember what she had told me and I slowly put my hand to open the door. But my hand was shaking and I didn't have enough strength to open the door. I slapped myself in the face to wake myself up.

I then opened up the door and walked in slowly. I took in a deep breath while closing my eyes then opened them again.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Hatsune Miku. I'll be joining your class today. Hopefully we can all get along." I heard a gasp but I don't know where it was coming from. I looked around seeing different people, until I saw the color of pink. I stared at it and looked up to the face. She had long pink hair to her waist, and her face had a deep shade of red. I stopped staring and looked at Meiko-Senpai.

"Where am I going to sit?" She was spacing out, and then stopped and looked at me.

"Oh! Sorry, you'll sit next to Kaito-Kun in the third row in front of Luka. Luka is the Student Council President, so ask her about anything if you don't get something." I followed what she told me to do, and went next to a blue haired boy with a blue scarf which was the same shade as his hair. He looked pretty handsome. I was next to the window in front of the pink haired girl called 'Luka'.

The class was pretty boring since I already knew about all the lessons. Lunch soon came around, and I stood up grabbing my lunch. I walked out of the classroom, until I felt a hand on my shoulder. It had a nice, gentle touch to it. I turned around and saw the pink haired girl again.

What did she want from me?

"Hey. I'm Megurine Luka. I'm the Student Council President. Nice to meet you. "

"Nice to meet you Megurine-Senpai. I'll be going now, I'm kinda hungry right now." I wanted to leave as soon as I could. I was so hungry. Hungry to the point I could starve to death. I went to where I thought would be the quietist spot, but it was actually the busiest, so I went searching everywhere, until I found the rooftop. I opened the door, that slightly creaked. I found out no one was here. So I sat down, with my back against the wall.

I opened up my bento, and started eating. I looked at the time, and there was only 5 more minutes of eating. So I quickly ate, and went to my classroom.

Once school was over, I headed home. I saw a car parked, so I knew mom was home already. I got my house keys and walked in, I was greeted by my mother.

"Welcome home! How was your first day of school?"

"Good. First, I need to take a bath, I'll help out with dinner, after I take a bath." I went down the hall to my room, and got my pj's and a towel, and went to the bath. I took off my shirt, and unclipped my bra, and I started slipping off my skirt, and panties. I started walking, in to the bath, and turned on the water. I heard my mom talking to someone. I thought she was talking to her new boyfriend, I couldn't hear out what she was talking about. So I just continued washing myself.

I then went into the bath, and heard the door open. I didn't think much of it, until I heard someone open the door to the bath, I stared at the door. Until I saw the Student Council President enter.

"AHHH! LUKA! What are you doing here?!" We both stared at each other for a moment. My mom then entered the bathroom.

"What Happened! I heard a scream." Luka and I then looked at my mom. Mom was confused, she kept looking back and forth at us.

"Mom! Why is Luka here?"

"Didn't I tell you. Luka and her dad is moving here today."

"EHHH! You didn't tell me that!" It was a really awkward situation. Me and Luka were naked, while we were in the bathroom talking about this. We soon discussed it, and I found out, my mom was planning on marrying Luka's dad. So we were basically step sisters.

My mom also told us to sleep in the same room, since we were going to be sisters. We both got changed and went into the room. There was one bed, a dresser, and a desk. The room was pretty big. Luka and I soon went under the blankets and fell asleep.

I woke up in the middle of the night, since I had a nightmare. I screamed, but nothing came out, I only felt something soft against my lips, it was really soft. I opened my eyes and slowly moved my hands to see what it was, so I touched it, or rather _groped_ it. It was Luka's boobs. I basically just kissed and groped her boobs. I look up to her face, and I saw her face had a deep shade of red, her eyes were closed tight, and her breathing was deep.

I turned around facing the other way, and I couldn't sleep for the next 6 hours.

 _To be continued…Maybe…If the story was good…_


	2. Chapter 2

**This whole story is in Luka POV**

 _Last Night…_

I went to sleep with my new sister. In the middle of the night I felt this light breathing on my breasts. It then made contact with something very soft. I could myself heat up really fast. I opened up my eyes slightly, seeing Miku on my chest. I pretended not to notice, and I saw her turn to the other side. I wonder if she noticed if I was looking at her doing that.

I turned around too. I couldn't sleep at all.

 _Morning…_

I woke up to a teal color in my face. It smelled really nice, so I kept sniffing it. I notice it was Miku's hair. I then turn around, and go back to sleep. I never really was a morning person. This was too much for me to adapt to.

I felt my arm moving, I opened my eyes slowly not making the sunlight hurt my eyes. I look up at the person, seeing the same tealette in front of me. She looked like a goddess. But I had to wake up, the time read 7:25.

I got out of the blankets, and a shiver ran through my body. I looked at the tealette.

"Thanks, for waking me up. If I didn't have you, I would've been late to school."

"Well, you have to get ready like right now, or you will be late." She was right. I had to get my hair ready, and get in my uniform, and brush my teeth. I hurried in a rush, feeling the wind against my hair every time I went somewhere.

We then walked to school, in class on time. We were running there, once we got there, we were panting and trying to catch our breath once we walked to our seats. I honestly thought we weren't going to make it.

Lunch soon came by, and I went ahead to the Student Council Room. I saw the vice president, Gumi, already sitting down eating her lunch. Her hair was green, which I thought was unusual, but I guess my pink hair was unusual too. I sit where I usually sit, and do some paperwork while eating.

I then see a particular color at the corner of my eye. I quickly get up, knocking my chair aside, I go and open the door, and chase after the girl.

"Uhh. Luka! Where are you going?!" Gumi shouted out the door towards Luka.

"Somewhere!" I replied shouting back at Gumi. I was curious of where the tealette was headed to. I was running up flights of stairs until, I saw her at the top, opening a door.

"Wait!... What… Are you… Doing here?" Panting in between my words.

"Going to the roof to go eat. What else would I do?" She stared at me. With those ice cold teal eyes she had.

"I thought you were going to go eat with your friends."

"I don't have any friends. I don't know why I need friends anyway, I move a lot, I can't have time to make friends." I stared at her for a moment. I wonder how her past was like, I wonder if she was hurt a lot. I broke my gaze at her.

"How about I eat with you? But I left my lunch in the Student Council Room, so I'll have to share with you. Do you have any other chopsticks?"

"No. We can share, after all we are sisters now." Would she notice it would be an indirect kiss? We are sisters, but not blood related. I soon nodded in agreement, and sat next to her, with our backs against the wall.

She opened up her bento, and it had a _lot_ of leeks. Like almost every dish had some sort of leek flavor. I was surprised at how cute it looked like too. She took her small delicate hands and ate the first bite, her every move was graceful. I grabbed the chopsticks and took a bite of my own. I took my left hand and put one finger over my lips. I just had an indirect kiss to Miku, I don't know why it was such a big deal, it just seemed like it was the best moment in my life.

"Umm. Can I have the chopsticks back?"

"Oh. Sorry… How about I feed you, it takes too much time, to keep going back and forth sharing the chopsticks." She had a shade of red on her face, and she nodded. I slowly got a piece and put my left hand under the chopsticks in case it fell down. My hands were shaking too much, so the piece fell down.

"Sorry. Let me throw this away." I was stopped when a cold hand touched my left hand, I turned around and see Miku, taking my hand towards her face. She starts to lick the piece of food of my hand. She looked like she wasn't bothered by it, like everything was still normal.

The way she licked it with her wet tongue was quite seductive. I was surprised by the movement. I stood there like an idiot waiting for her to be finished with her meal.

"W-w-why d-did you do t-t-that?"

"No point in wasting good food. Especially when it has leeks in it!" Her last sentence made me laugh.

"P-P-Pwahaha! You sure do love your leeks." I then feel something wet on my palm. It was Miku's saliva still on my hand. It was starting to get sticky. I felt everything heating up fast. I've never felt this way before, especially with a girl. My ears started becoming red of embarrassment.

Apparently, Miku noticed too. She was blushing very hard. I didn't want to show concern, so I continued feeding her the rest of the lunch.

Once I went back to the Student Council Room to get my things, I was greeted with a very angry Gumi.

"Where have you've been!? I was worried sick!"

"Sorry. I was with a… friend! Yeah, a friend!" Should I tell Gumi, I was sisters with Miku. Maybe I should tell them if Miku is okay with it, I'll keep it a secret for now.

School soon ended, and Miku and I started walking home. We took turns taking a warm bath and went to bed. We were back to back not facing each other.

I was starting to become uncomfortable. So I turned the other way, my nose was brushing against Miku's back. Her scent was filling through my nose now, I couldn't help but breathe in more. I started moving my hands around her waist and hugged her from behind.

I could feel the tealette's body heating up. Was she awake? She soon turned onto her back, and I was on top of her with my head on her shoulder, and our bodies going together. Her heart was beating very fast, faster than I had expected. Did she actually enjoy this?

I soon felt a small little push from the delicate hands, she was telling me to get off. I soon did that, and turned the other way.

I can't believe I just did that… What would she think? Well, I'll just have to wait till tomorrow. I was very tired, since I didn't get much sleep last night. I soon fell asleep afterwards.

But my dream felt so real and amazing, that I wanted it in reality, this never would've happened without Hatsune Miku… That name always and _will_ stay in both my head and heart. _Miku…_

 _To be continued…Please Review if you want more._


End file.
